Lessons Learned
by Kristen3
Summary: Cory and Topanga prepare to start the next chapter of their lives in New York, despite leaving behind their friends and family. But some memories can never go away. Post-series one-shot, but contains details from a first season episode.


**Author's Note: **This is my first attempt at writing a BMW story. I've loved the show since the original run, and have watched it here and there since. But news of _Girl Meets World_ has made me want to visit with Shawn, Cory, etc. all over again. Being a fanfic author/addict, I knew a plot bunny was pretty much inevitable. This is what came to me after watching "Cory's Alternative Friends" on DVD, and "Brave New World" on YouTube. I hope it turned out OK. If people like this, it may not be my last BMW story! :) Also, major *Hugs* to Andrea (iloveromance) for encouraging me to branch out!

Cory and Topanga walked into their new apartment, hardly believing they were here. Leaving Philadelphia hadn't been easy. Cory had had to say goodbye to his parents, along with his siblings, Morgan and Joshua. That hurt, but the thought that he could no longer get advice from Mr. Feeny at a moment's notice was far more painful. Though he'd always done well in school, Cory figured he'd learned his most valuable lessons talking to Mr. Feeny across a white picket fence. They were memories he knew would be with him for a lifetime.

But now here they were, in New York City. Cory had always known that Topanga was smart, and now her brains had led them here. Sure, she had had doubts about herself, but Cory was absolutely sure that his wife would succeed. It was what she'd always done.

Topanga reached for her husband's hand, knowing that his thoughts were a million miles away. She had never been as close to her family as Cory was to his, but his devotion to those he cared about was one of the things she'd always loved about him. "Come on, let's start unpacking."

Cory smiled at her. "Yeah. Maybe then this place will seem like home."

"I know we left a lot of things we loved back home, but at least we have each other. That's all we need."

Cory kissed her. Even now, he could still recall the first time they'd kissed. He was handcuffed to a locker in an attempt to save the school librarian's job. He'd wanted to run, but of course he was unable. And the next thing he knew, Topanga had kissed him. Cory hadn't known it then, but a spark had been lit that Friday afternoon.

Slowly, they began opening boxes. They said little as they began unearthing their possessions. Soon the apartment began to seem a little more livable. Cory took a look around, and was pleased. Topanga had been thoughtful enough to frame photos of Cory's parents' house, as well as Morgan and Joshua. Those cherished photographs now hung on the walls, allowing Cory to feel like he had a little bit of Philadelphia right here.

"Well, what do you think?"

Cory got up from his spot on the floor. "It looks beautiful. Just like you." He kissed her. How could it be that kissing her never got old? He would probably never understand it, just like he wouldn't understand so many things about Topanga. But she'd been his one true love since childhood, and nothing would ever change that.

Topanga took Cory by the hand. She led him to another spot on the floor, where yet another cardboard box lay. "This was in a box with my stuff, but I think it probably belongs to you." She handed him a red Philadelphia Phillies cap.

Cory took it from her, smiling. "No, Topanga. I gave it to you, remember?" He placed it on her head.

Topanga had never cared for sports, or most of the other things her peers cared about. As child, she'd been considered "weird" for her hippie-like beliefs. But somehow, she had become friends with Shawn and Cory. They were the best things that had ever happened to her. Every time she looked at Cory, a lifetime of memories flooded her mind. But she had no idea how this baseball cap fit into any of them.

"Don't you remember?" Cory asked, amused by the look of confusion she wore. "That report Feeny made us do on the environment? I used that stupid stuff of Shawn's to straighten my hair." He reached up to touch his hair, as curly now as it had been when he was twelve. "I was afraid to stand up in front of the class with my hair all messed up. The entire class laughed at me. But you didn't."

Topanga kissed him as the memory came back to her. "You were true to yourself. I could never laugh at a person who is trying to tap into their true nature."

Though Topanga had changed quite a bit over the years, shedding most of the habits which had made her an outcast in junior high, Cory still caught a glimpse every now and then of the girl he fell in love with. Each time, his heart melted all over again.

Cory knew that this new chapter of their lives would be hard, but they were prepared. Mr. Feeny had taught them that. At times, Cory's next-door neighbor/teacher had been frustrated with his students, but in the end, he'd pushed every one of them to excel. And now, there were no limits to where the future might take him, Shawn, Eric, or Jack. The world was a very big place, but there was no one else Cory Matthews would ever want to have beside him but Topanga. That was the most important lesson he'd ever learned.

**The End**


End file.
